


O Occhi Manza Mia

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Dw alex will be fine hes a big boy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hate Crimes, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell your boyfriend of one year that you will not make it to the anniversary dinner he's been planning for months because of some asshole who beat him up in the streets?</p><p>You tell him the truth (duh)</p><p>Day 25 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Occhi Manza Mia

**Author's Note:**

> When I literally have no other titles to think of, I comb through my competition pieces for glee club, I pick a random song that I have no idea how to pronounce, and then pick a lyric.
> 
> This time, I went straight for the title. O Occhi Manza Mia means "O Eyes of My Beloved" and god ofc that was fucking appropriate for this fic. OFC IT WAS. Also that song is really pretty. It's probably my favorite piece out of the... 9 other pieces we have to memorize and perfect by June. 
> 
> We are also back! The fics I failed to post last week will no we posted this week so please stay with me if you can!
> 
> Dedication of the day goes to sjwburr!

Alexander wasn’t hurting because he got beat up pretty bad in an alleyway.

 

Alexander was hurting because he had to cancel a date.

 

They told him they could call anybody important to let them know where he was in case they got worried. Well, Alexander thought that they would probably get even  _ more  _ worried if they found out he was in the ER. Sure, there were some shards of glass embedded into his skin and he was probably experiencing internal bleeding, but nothing made him experience more agony than hearing the phone ring softly in his ear as he waited for his boyfriend to pick up.

 

How the hell was he going to explain to Aaron that he couldn’t make it to his apartment tonight?  _ Fuck,  _ Aaron was planning something special for him too. It was their one year anniversary and Aaron was a sucker for planning dates on special occasions. Alexander would usually just google the best place to have undisturbed sex but Aaron really made an effort to make each night he planned for them to be special.

 

Which made having to call him  _ especially hard.  _ What was he supposed to say?  _ Hey, babe, sorry can’t make it tonight because I got the living shit kicked out of me.  _ No, that was too much.  _ Sweetheart, pumpkin, honeybunch, I can’t go to our date tonight because I’m possibly dying in the hospital.  _ That was too disturbing to even  _ construct  _ in his head. Besides, the overuse of pet names was enough to make him gag.

 

He was already 2 hours late to their date by the time they moved him to a room and attached an IV needle into his hand. Once the nurse wrote up his progress report,  _ still pretty fucking messed up,  _ she left him alone and told him he could call anybody he wants. He immediately dialed Aaron’s number on his phone the second she left the room. By the time it was the second ring, his boyfriend picked up with a soft but calculated  _ “Hey.”  _ and it made Alexander feel even  _ worse. _

 

“Hey, pumpkin! Um… listen, babe,”  _ Tone down on the fucking pet names, Alex.  _ “I can’t make it to our date tonight because um…”  _ Fuck this is harder than I thought.  _

 

_ “Alexander Hamilton, please don’t tell me you forgot our anniversary.”  _ Shitballs, what kind of boyfriend was he, letting himself get beaten up all willy-nilly?

 

“No! No, honey, it’s  _ nothing  _ like that. I would  _ never  _ forget our anniversary. I have about 10 alarms on my phone reminding me it’s our anniversary!”

 

_ “Then what is it, sweetheart?”  _ Now there was concern laced in Aaron’s tone which made Alexander’s heart constrict in shame. He never liked it when Aaron was upset with him. He was the quiet type, cold and calculating, the one who would stare at you in disappointment instead of yelling in your face how much he upset you. At this point, Alexander would much rather have Aaron yell at him than talk to him like he was a wounded puppy. Well, he was  _ more  _ than just  _ wounded.  _

 

“I’m sort of… kind of… in the ER?”

 

There was a pregnant pause on the phone before he heard a ruffling of sheets and the unmistakeable sound of keys against keys.  _ “Could you run that by me again, sweetie?”  _

 

“I’m in the ER. Kind of got beat up by some assholes on the street hehe… Fucking pathetic, right? How could you stand having a boyfriend who can’t defend himself?” He meant it as a joke but the noises he was hearing on the other line seemed to imply that Aaron was not even  _ remotely  _ close to even a giggle. He heard a door close and heavy footsteps on the other line which meant that Alex should have probably taken the hint by now.

 

_ “I’m heading over.”  _

 

Then the line was dead.

 

“Yeah sure, you can  _ totally _ come over… okay.” Alexander knew he was already talking to white noise at this point so he sighed and placed his phone on the table beside him. They generously provided him with healthy servings of hospital food on the chair next to his bed but he decided against straining himself as he waited for Aaron to come. Normally, it would only be an immediate family that would be allowed to come in but Alexander was an orphan. He  _ had  _ no immediate family.

 

At least, none that he was aware of.

 

So he sat there on his hospital bed for approximately 20 minutes before he heard a knock on the door. “Alexander? You have a visitor.” Called the nurse and she stepped aside to a stumbling Aaron. She left them alone once again as Aaron could only stand at the doorway with his hand over his mouth. 

 

“Hey.” He was able to croak out and his sweet boyfriend only shook his head.

 

“Leave it up to you to avoid our anniversary date by ending up in the ER.” Aaron was sitting on the edge of his bed in no time. He gently held the hand that didn’t have the IV needle in between both of his and brought it close to his lips. Alexander sighed as he placed a soft kiss on his sore knuckles and he wondered what he did to deserve someone like Aaron. Aaron, who planned dates to the letter. Aaron, who kissed his wounds better. Aaron, who was all  _ his.  _

 

Alex caressed his face with his free hand and Aaron leaned into the touch. He ran his fingers slowly against Aaron’s arm until he was tugging on to his hand and pulling him to lie down next to him. Aaron didn’t even protest once. He simply faced his boyfriend with the ghost of a smile on the lips that Alexander leaned over slightly to place a kiss. “I’ll make it up to you, you know.” He whispered against his boyfriend’s slightly parted mouth but he only shook his head.

 

“You don’t have to.” He whispered back and captured his lips again in a longer, languid, kiss. Alexander hummed happily and tried to move closer but his bandaged torso said  _ hell to the no.  _ “Don’t strain yourself too much, sweetheart.” Alexander felt a cold chill wash over him as Aaron stood back up to sit on the chair next to his bed instead. Not fair. He  _ already  _ canceled the date because he was in the ER so why can’t Aaron just be selfish for  _ once?  _

 

“You barely touched your food.” That statement proved to Alexander that no, he can’t be selfish. 

 

“It’s  _ hospital  _ food.”

 

“Point taken. At least eat the pudding.” Alexander glared at him for a full 30 seconds before he sighed in defeat. There was no way he could say no to Aaron. However, as Aaron was spooning the pudding into his mouth, it didn’t stop him from feeling guilty. “You need to stop that,” Aaron said sternly when he fed him another spoonful of chocolate pudding. Alexander gave him a confused look and tilted his head. Aaron sighed this time as he placed the cup of pudding on the table.

 

“You need to stop beating yourself up over this. I mean, you’re pretty beaten up in itself.” Alexander was delighted when Aaron decided to lie down next to him again. But he didn’t touch him. It deflated his joy only slightly up until Aaron traced random patterns on Alexander’s arms. “I don’t think of you as weak for ending up here. You need to know that I’ve lasted this long with you because I love you.” 

 

_ I love you.  _

 

“Do you really mean that?” He said with tears gathering in his eyes. Alexander was always a very emotional person, he wore his heart on his sleeve to wait for people to step on it. But Aaron never did. Aaron cradled his heart and cared for it more than anyone ever did. At this point, his heart seemed to only beat for Aaron Burr. Now his heart skipped a beat, and it was prominent on the monitor, at the knowledge that Aaron has trusted him enough to have  _ his  _ heart too.

 

“Would I say it if I didn’t mean it?” And Aaron truly meant it as he leaned over and gave Alexander three kisses; one on his forehead, one on the bridge of his nose, and finally on his no longer trembling lips. “I’ll stay here if you want me to.” He whispered against his lips and Alexander  _ more  _ than wanted him to stay the night. 

 

Alexander didn’t know what he did to deserve Aaron but if Aaron wanted to stay, he will hold on as hard as he can.

 

That was enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are IN HIGH DEMAND (and I have low supply) so if you can give either one, it would be much appreciated! (It's 5 days left guys, cut me some slack)


End file.
